


Snippets of an Evil Author

by Aneira_Fen_Foxx



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life with Derek, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Evil Author Day 2020, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Snippets, Too many to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Fen_Foxx/pseuds/Aneira_Fen_Foxx
Summary: Little of this, Little of that. One day these may be finished, *ominous voice* or not.I have so many ideas, its not funny. Damn WIP Bunnies. Anyways, this is a chance to let them out some.Also many apologies in advance.....there will be spelling errors and grammar errors and yeah.....THESE ARE DRAFTS PEEPS!!!!!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dream, I knew it was. Everything was green, well almost everything. And if it wasn’t green, it was like looking at a photo with the green lens on. I couldn’t help the chuckle as I took in my green toned hue. “You don't want me to get angry,” I quoted in my deepest voice I could make. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.” I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

It was a forest, but not any forest I recognized. For one, I couldn’t make out details further than 20 feet ahead of me. Another sign that this was a dream. Every so often I could see a squirrel, or a bunny, go scurrying from one bush to another, but those were the only signs of life I was seeing. After what felt like hours, I came across a stream, and having already reached the thirsty stage a while back, I knelt and took a deep drink.

Suddenly the quiet forest became even quieter, and I didn't even know that was possible. Keeping still, I put to use the skills my father and uncle had taught me when I was younger. Barely lifting my eyes, I scanned the other side of the stream. I wasn’t seeing anything, but given the way this forest was, that wasn’t much of a surprise either. And while I knew it was a dream, and while I didn't believe the whole “if you die in a dream you die in real life” mumbo-jumbo, I figured why test fate?

The more I focused, the further I could see. Colors started to come in, but faded tones, again like a green filter. And then I saw them. A pack of wolves. Probably about eight of them. Rather large for any known wolf in the States. And all of them were focused on me. Snarls on their faces, slowly encroaching on my position.

“You don't belong here,” a voice called out from somewhere behind the wolves. “You aren’t a part of this plane of existence.” The voice sounded droll and bored, as though he was speaking of a bug that just flew into his food. I was nothing but a pest to him. “You think I don't know that,” I couldn’t keep the contempt from my voice. “Its a dream, I’m well aware that I am dreaming.”

“If you are dreaming, then you wouldn’t fear this.” The voice scoffed, and as though on command, the wolves lunged for me. It was a habit, ingrained from all the bad horror films I had ever watched. My mind kept telling me I wouldn’t make it, but I still ran. I had a small head start, but I knew that they would run me down.

“Just don't trip, just don't trip, just don't trip...” I kept repeating the words like a mantra. And then, of course it happened. I leaped over a log, foot hooking on a branch, and I tumbled down a small hill. The wolves cleared the downed tree no problem, and were quickly upon me. The largest brought its mouth down upon my neck, my fear causing me to black out before his jaw closed….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“What the...” I quickly rolled across my bed, slapping my alarm off. Falling back into my pillows with a huff, I took a few moments to catch my breath. “That’s it,” I spoke to my ceiling. “No more watching Game of Thrones, while playing Inquisition, before bed.” With a sigh, I climbed out of bed and got ready for my job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Scene in one of my many DAI fics. It is a partial Can-Diverge, something I felt would fill the in between times. Pardon the VERY BASIC writing, its just a conversation outline.

Lethabelas: You invited my Clan!? Here!?

Josephine: Well, yes. They were so worried after Haven. I thought it would be a good opportunity...Inquisitor? Did I do wrong?

L: <attempting to not have panic attack> No, no you’re fine Jo. I just hope they can behave

~week later~

L: Tamlek!?! you’re here? Does that mean that the Clan is already here?

T: <Kisses Leth deeply> No, not yet. Me and the boys came early. Keeper waited because Halla had baby. Creators I’ve missed you. I couldn’t wait longer to see you.

L: I’ve missed you, and the clan, so much. Come on, let me introduce you around. <Tour Skyhold, Introduce to everyone except Cole who is hiding, and solas who not there>

~two days later~

L: What are you doing?

Boys: redecorating and fixing this atrocity. What does it look like?

L: Are you drunk!? <pulls boys away from paintings and looks carefully at Solas’ paintings to assess damage>

T: Come on love, they were just having a bit of fun.

L: Fun!? Since when did destroying private property become fun?

T: They will clean it up in the morning, good as new. Besides, all those paintings of Fen’Harel? Its a disgrace to have it in the castle of a Dalish leader.

L: A disgrace to….oh Creators. Really Tamlek? Let me point some things out to you. 1) private property, not yours, so don't touch his stuff. 2) his beliefs aren’t yours, so why should I worry about how he decorates his room? I’ve blasted Dalish propaganda everywhere, and he hasn’t said or done shit about it. And 3) get out of my castle. You all can sleep outside the gates. The clan will be here soon, so go find an area to fit all the aravales.

T: Emma lath. Please. The boys were just trying for a bit of fun and livelihood. Their choice was stupid but they will fix it.

L: They aren’t allowed in this room again. None of you are.

T: You have changed. These people, these shems? They have you thinking like them. When will this stop? When will you come home?

L: Home? I don't know, they need me still Tamlek. While this mark is on my hand, and that mark in the sky, they need me.

T: They need you? No, the clan needs you, I need you. We agreed, and I haven’t been with anyone else. No one but you.

L: Tamlek, we never had an agreement. Just….stay out with the boys.

~few mins later~

D: Glowy? You ok?

L: My clan are selfish, I see Solas’ point of avoiding us. <deep and shuttering sigh> I don't know if I can fix this. <points to destruction> I need to fix it. Solas needs to come back….I need him.

D: I can help some. And he will come back. You are here, yeah?

~3 days later~

K: Do I want to know why Tamlek and the boys are outside? <shows the destruction and K sighs> I see, and I was afraid of this. And the one who painted these? <probing tone>

L: He recently lost someone close to him. He uh, he needed space.

K: He? Hmmm, and how are you doing, lethalin? Any chance of coming home soon? This mark you have? Tell me about it.

L: Its power, weird power. I don't know how much longer I will be needed for this though. I only know I am still needed.

K: Well, I hope your painter gets back soon. I want to meet him, and you need as much support as you can get.

L: His ways aren’t your ways, keeper. And he has had bad experiences with Dalish before.

K: My ways? Are they no longer your beliefs?

L: <sighs looking at pictures and then the mark> I don't know any more.

K: <hums thoughtfully> Well, I hope he can take care of you. Come, walk me back to the Clan.

L: And what if he comes back? What of Tamlek?

K: I will handle Tamlek.

L: He seems to think he and I have an agreement. I know I never agreed to anything before I left on this crazy mission.

K: Well, you do have an agreement...or did.

L: Wait, what?

K: Tamlek’s dad was the first to find you, all those years ago. Tamlek was so fascinated with you, he wouldn’t leave your side for nothing. After you were given to a different family for care, it was agreed upon, that when you became of age, you and Tamlek would wed. But it doesn’t matter now. Like I said, I’ll take care of it.

L: Thank you Keeper.

~2 weeks later~

C: <appears out of nowhere> He’s home.

L: Cole! Creators, you scared me. Who is home?

C: HE is HOME! <disappears again>

L: <muttering under breath> crazy little spir….<voice raises to a yell> OMG! Dorian! He’s home! <runs out to meet Solas at drawbridge before the guards are even alerted to his return>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary is also a TW....This story snippet has reference to abuse, drug use/drugging, rape, and attempted suicide. Please proceed with caution, or skip.
> 
> It is mild reference, not detailed, but still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please Please PLEASE read my chapter summary. And also my End Notes.

Bright light was streaming into my eyes calling for me to wake. I squeezed them tighter hoping to ignore it and get back to my death. Yes, you heard me right. My death. My clan had been massacred and those few who were unlucky enough to survive were drugged, beaten, and raped. I stopped counting after four months, and eventually my body became numb to the assaults. But then the nightmares began.

A sane person would call them sweet dreams. But when you have been living with the horror that I had, it became a mocking of what life was. Crystal spires floating in the sky, trees that seemed to glow, and the magic, oh the magic. One could feel the magic in the air. In my dreams I could scarcely breathe for the strength of the magic. What I wouldn’t give to live in that world.

But as it always does life has a way of kicking you when you are down and on nights where the dreams were the strongest, the men who beat and raped me would be the worst. Somehow I managed to survive and if I was lucky I would get my hands on some of the drugs that they offered. Slowly I had been biding my time until it would all be over.

I had thought my time had come, I’d taken enough of the drugs to kill my clan over again, yet somehow I was still alive and sunshine was pouring on my face.  _ Wait a minute. Sunshine? There is no sunshine in the dungeon, just bright burning fires. _ I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to help them adjust. I was in a courtyard. The wind gently blew.  _ Oh Creators the wind. I’d forgotten what it felt like. _

I slowly rose to my knees and from there to my feet. I stumbled and reached out to break my fall. A statue of what appeared to be a half dragon half human became my balance.  _ Great Mythal, it’s a statue of her. _ My eyes cast about and I began to doubt where I was. Everything was just like the dreams, only more so.

The trees sparkled like diamonds, magic tingled against my skin, and as I looked up castles floated in the sky. I took a few tentative steps forward.  _ Please let this be because I’ve died. Falon’Din, hear me and guide me into the beyond. I do not want to return. _ But even as I thought these words I knew they wouldn’t be answered. The gods haven’t answered the People’s prayers for eons.

Just as I was about to lose myself to the beauty of the place once more I heard a rustling through the plants. Instinctively I reached for a weapon, any kind of weapon, before remembering that there would be none. Not that it would have done me any good as I was surrounded by a dozen or more elven warriors, five of which had arrows aimed at my heart.

“Who are you? How did you get here?” One of the taller ones from the back asked. I knew he was speaking Elven, but it was a dialect that I didn’t know or understand. I opened my mouth to respond with something, but closed it again and shook my head.  _ Perhaps it would be better to play dumb, at least in this case. _ “Who are you? How did you get here?” the stranger asked again.

This time I pointed to my mouth and ears, shaking my head again trying to signal that I couldn’t speak or understand him. He seemed to understand and silently signaled to two figures behind me. The next thing I knew I was bound, hooded, and being lead Creators-knows-where. After I had stumbled a half dozen times trying to keep up, the elves on either side of me lifted me and carried me.

I was left with two thoughts running through my head. One: These elves are larger and stronger than any elves I’ve known before, although they appeared to be built with the same frames. And two: perhaps I was better of living in my world of darkness than being prisoner in this world of light.

I was placed in a room that had water, of that I was sure due to the steady trickling sound. The smells of Jasmine, Juniper, and Embreum filled my senses and I figured I had been deposited in a bath house of some kind. Sure enough the hood was removed and I was able to look about in amazement. I couldn’t see signs of a bath, but it couldn’t be far off.

Mosaic stone walls in reds, purples, and golds displayed images of a somewhat erotic nature. The images themselves made me instinctively wrap my arms around my chest protectively. If this was a house, it appeared to be one for sexual slaves.  _ Have I changed one world of sexual slavery for another? _

I huddled against the wall nearest me and glanced back at the two elves who had carried me in. They stood silently on either side of what appeared to be the only entrance into the room. But as neither one seemed focused on me, I slowly continued my exploration of the room. I noticed as I continued that my first reaction of the room had been wrong. Only the first image had been of an erotic nature, all the others were of nature and other such creatures.

I was enthralled with one such image of what appeared to be a wolf and a fox curled into each other while what appeared to be a dark mist rolled in capturing all other creatures. I was so lost in the image that I let out a squeak of surprise when someone cleared their throat behind me. The first elf, the one who had addressed me in the courtyard, had returned and with him three young female elves.

Just past them was a door that I swear wasn’t there before. And just past that the trickling sound was louder and steam was billowing out.  _ There is the bath I was expecting,  _ I thought with a hint of irony. The first elf pointed towards the now open bath room all while staring pointedly at me. I glanced down at what I was wearing for the first time and realized that their initial reaction to me was not so unexpected after all.

What little clothes I was wearing were tattered and stained with who knows what. I looked like a ruffian compared to these new girls, and they had the looks of slaves. At that thought I looked up and realized that everyone in this room except me had the vasselin of Mythal. I would have had markings of my own, but I had been taken at such a young age. I couldn’t hide the shutter that tore through my body at that thought.

Mistaking my fear as a refusal, the first elf, who I was beginning to think of as Grouch, signaled the elves standing guard to bring me into the bath. They all but threw me into the steaming, nearly boiling water, and with my hands still bound I struggled to reach the far side and climb out. Grouch stood there with an almost satisfied smirk on his face as the three women eased themselves into the water as well.

_ They’re going to bathe me? Do they not think I’m capable of doing it myself? Oh and like hell will I bathe in front of the males. I’ve had enough of males watching me with shit like that. _ I put up as much of a fight as I could when the women reached me. “No,” I cried out, forgetting my play-it-dumb plan. “Not with them there.” I pointed and splashed towards the males struggling to keep hold of my clothes too.

Grouch seemed to get the idea and he spoke something to the others, who laughed but slowly bowed and exited the room. The women had paused in their attempts to undress me when I had called out but when Thing One and Thing Two had exited they began anew. I pulled away again and pointedly stared, glared more like at Grouch. He let out an exasperated humph and exited as well. It was only then that I allowed the women to do their job. Once I had been scrubbed and rinsed to their liking, the women guided me out of the bath.

For a moment I feared that Thing One, Two, and the Grouch would be waiting in the outer room but they had left completely. I breathed a physical sigh of relief that the smaller of the women noticed. While the other two were busy readying clothes that had been laid out, she stepped out through the door and returned a moment later with a blade that I felt certain had come from one of the Things. She cut the bindings, which had been left on during the bathing, and I gave her what I hoped was a thankful smile as I rubbed vigorously where the skin had been rubbed raw.

The women helped me into the gown, a simple thing of satin and silk that had a low cut v-neck that overlap at the bodice and swirled down into a very flowing skirt. Capped sleeves and a laced up back finished the dress off. Hidden amongst the folds of the skirt were an image of the same dragon-woman that had been the statue in the court yard. The image was not visible while I moved, nor on the individual layers as I held them apart to look, but as each layer over laid upon each other it completed the image.

Once I was properly clothed, the Things and Grouch reentered and guided me through another hidden door and further on within the building. There were numberless corridors and more mosaics on the walls, but I had no time to admire them or get more than a passing glance with the speed that we were moving. Eventually we paused before a large ornamented door. Grouch signaled the Things to stay with me before gently knocking and entering himself. A moment later he returned and bid me follow.

We entered what appeared to be a large banquet room. White marble columns decorated the room, while a chandelier decorated with gems lit the place with shades of pale yellow. As I looked around the room I was vaguely aware of Grouch approaching a throne at the center of the room. As my gaze followed I suddenly found myself looking eye to eye with Mythal herself.

_ Oh Creators where am I? _ I thought before dropping to my knees and touching my head to the floor. Someone spoke elven again and whether they talked to me or not I remained how I was. I was in the presence of the All-Mother, and I was unworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are suffering from Domestic Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Drug Abuse, or are feeling Suicidal, please seek professional help. Yes the help is out there, and yes, there is free help too.
> 
> Please don't think you are alone. I may be a stranger to you, but I am here for you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of my Dragon Age Origins story, human play through.

“Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!” Nan’s voice seemed to echo through the kitchen. “But, mistress!” cried the female kitchen elf. “It won’t let us near!” It was hard to tell who she was more scared of, my hound or Nan. “If I can’t get into the larder, I’ll skin both you useless elves, I swear it!” Nan said so focused on the elves that she didn’t even notice us walk up. I glanced at Ser Gilmore and raised an eyebrow as though asking “should I interrupt or shall you”. Gilmore stepped slightly in front of me and spoke. “Err… calm down, good woman. We’ve come to help…” He stopped speaking as soon as Nan wheeled around to face us.

“You! and  **you** !” she said pointing a finger threateningly at the both of us. “Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!” I knew the best way to get her to listen would be to yell back at her, though I doubt any of the servants would be willing to test that so instead it fell to me. “Maybe  **you** should be put down. He’s not a mongrel! He’s a pureblood mabari! I can’t help it if my hound is too smart for his own good.” By the expression on her face I knew I had said the right thing.

“What?” she asked in disbelief. “That mongrel is in  **my** larder, slobbering all over the bacon and you’re insulting  **me?** ” The elves and Ser Gilmore had backed away. All I did was raise an eyebrow and Nan realized where I had been going. “A blight wolf is what he is! “ Nan said with a sigh that would only have been recognizable if you had known her all your life. “That hound should be in the kennels, not wandering around the castle! How am I supposed to work like this?” I cocked my head to the side slightly, I was winning this and she knew it. “That’s it! I’ll quit. Inform the teyrna. I’ll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn,” Nan said throwing her hands in the air.

“Nan, please! We’ll get the dog. Calm down,” Ser Gilmore said, obviously believing that Nan was quitting. “Please calm down, Nan. I’m sorry he’s bothering you,” I said in a softer tone than I had used earlier. “I… yes, of course, my lady. I do apologize,” Nan said, anger still evident in her voice but she was doing well to keep it at bay. “I’ve got enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers! I just need to feed all the soldiers here, and the arl… and Lady Landra and her entourage… I can’t make anything if I can’t get into the larder.” I looked at the larder door. It seemed sealed tight and yet we could hear my dog growling and barking just on the other side of it.

“How did he get into the larder this time? Perhaps you should lock your larder tighter,” I said. “How in the blazes am I supposed to know? He up and walked through the wall, I expect!” Nan replied raising her voice again. “That hound isn’t natural. I see it in his eyes: He does this on purpose, just to torment me!  **And** if I locked it any tighter,  **we** couldn’t get in!” I turned to face her with an apology written across my face. “Just get the beast out. Get the dog out… and keep him away, I beg you!” Nan said softly then turned to face the two elves, tone raised again now that she was addressing those who were of a lower status than her. “You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!”

Ser Gilmore and I pushed the larder door open and just barely got through before Hunter, my dog, pounced against the door and shut it again. “Look at this mess,” Gilmore said with a sigh, “How did he even get in here?” Hunter barked excitedly, happy that some friends had shown up. “Enough!” I said sternly. “You are a bad boy! Do you hear me? Sit right there! I’m not going to put up with this.” Hunter gave a whine and half-hearted bark as I walked over to where he stood. “Oh, but what a smart boy you are! Oh, yes, you are!” I said scratching him right behind the ears.

“Oh, encourage the hound, why don’t you?” Gilmore said as Hunter gave a happy bark. “No wonder he keeps giving Nan fits.” I looked at Gilmore with a smirk across my face. “He knows I don’t mean it for him to bother Nan. Are you trying to tell me something, boy?” I said looking back towards Hunter as he continued to bark. He spun around in a few circles and gave a few more barks followed by a growl. “He does seem to be trying to tell you something. Wait do you hear that?” Gilmore said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own explanation of why Solas created the veil, and why the Inquisitor would be able to bare the Mark of Solas' Foci.
> 
> Just a snippet from the beginning of the story, more to come later that will be based more within inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of violence in this chapter/snippet - brief mention of an elf skinned and displayed like an animal tropy.

For perhaps the first time since becoming a “god”, Fen’Harel actually showed up at one of the parties on time. He never understood the point of them. Becoming gods over everyone else, just because you were better skilled? Pointless. They should be helping those below them. Build the nation, not themselves. But to each their own, and if Fen’Harel wanted the others to stay away from him, then he needed to show up to these gatherings.

Tonight’s was Andruil’s, his least favorite of all the gods. She was spiteful, greedy, and looked down on most everyone. She hunted other elves for sport, often displaying a recent “victory” in the halls at the parties. He could stop her, if her hunting got out of hand. He was more powerful than her – he knew it, and she knew it. Which would probably mean that she would attempt to pair with him again. Sure enough, tonight was no different.

She had three new elves on display, one of which was skinned down to nothing but muscles. It took much of his will power not to snarl over it. It was revolting, despicable, a disgrace to hierarchies everywhere, and through all time. However, at the same time, he couldn’t seem to draw his gaze from that area, more in point to a small elf who happened to fight back tears as she scrubbed the floor below this “trophy”. There was something about her that seemed to be calling to him.

“Like what you see?”A voice that grated on his every nerve spoke up behind him. Andruil stepped into view, taking a sip of her wine. “That one there was continually defying my orders. Finally decided to put him down.” She nodded towards the one on the left. “That one on the right was hardly fitting of a trophy, but I needed to complete the set, so I went with it. But that middle one...” Andruil sucked in a breath like a starved man breathing a meal. “That one was a true prize.”

Fen’Harel finally let a silent snarl through, Andruil purposefully misreading it’s meaning. “Oh Wolf, are you perhaps jealous? Worried someone would try and win me over? I could be yours, just say the word.” Fen’Harel fixed her with an icy look, which only caused her to smirk as she continued, raising her voice to be heard by a few others in the area. “Or perhaps you would rather have had the kill yourself? Show these Slaves just how low they are on the food chain. Thinking that they could rise above the status of the gods. Ha!”

The elf cleaning under the “trophy” let out an audible sob, though she was quick to silence it. Fen’Harel could see the elf’s body shaking from silent sobs. As Andruil took a long drag from her drink Fen’Harel turned to face her. “Maybe it would surprise you to know, Andruil, that being a “god” is more than just being powerful. It's caring for those who rely on you, such as these servants. And until you learn that, there would never be a chance for us.” With that, Fen’Harel turned and walked away, leaving Andruil slack-jawed.

The rest of the evening passed much how Fen’Harel expected. All the small talk, and ass-kissing. The one bright side being that his dearest friend and most trusted confidant was in attendance. He had heard the rumors, that he and Mythal were secretly lovers – that that was why he had been raised in ranks, but he just let them slide off his shoulders with no worries. Yes, if it wasn’t for Mythal, he wouldn’t be where he was today, but the real reason is trust. They trusted each other. Neither hid who they really were, unlike everyone else in attendance. That ally’s voice broke through his thoughts, as his gaze once again landed on that servant elf he had seen earlier.

“She is rather pretty, isn’t she,” Mythal said, her tone making it more of a statement than a question. A slight smile played at Fen’Harel’s lips. “I couldn’t imagine who you would be speaking of. Besides, there are none who could truly rival your beauty.” He knew he had been caught gazing, she knew he knew, but she didn't press the matter. “How long has it been, Old Friend, since you and I last had some peace?”

“I am afraid I have lost count, it has been so long.” His reply was soft, and Mythal chuckled. “You still seek it then?” she inquired. Fen’Harel thought about it, a sad smile gracing the corner of his mouth. “Every day. Every long lasting, cursed day.” Mythal let out a small grunt. “Then we shall hunt it down together. I am done with their foolery. Curses be upon them. You and I shall be the beginning, and together we shall bring peace and equality.” Mythal turned, gave Fen’Harel a soft smile, and then faded off to mingle with the rest of the party, her parting words replaying through his ears.

It was shortly after this, that Andruil called for everyone’s attention. “Now, you all know that my favorite pastime is to hunt. And while I don't expect you all to be as good as a hunter as me,” she paused here while those few closest to her laughed, “I decided that this party would be a hunting party. My court yard has been set up much like a maze. Scattered throughout the maze, is a series of tokens. Tokens of my appreciation. And in the center is the grand prize. Whoever gets there, with the most tokens, can split the prize however they feel.”

There was something about Andruil’s tone that set Fen’Harel on edge. The beast in him was alert and anxious. Something about this wasn’t right. Ghilan’nain, one of the nicer gods, and Mythal could both sense it too. But everyone else...Fen’Harel could almost smell the eager anticipation from everyone else. “Well friends, let the hunt begin.” Andruil lead off with an almost malicious glint in her eye.

Fen’Harel started in the Maze, same as the others, but he let them gain an easy lead on him. Fearing the worst, he kept his power drawn close to him, right on the edge. Shortly, he came to the first set of choices in the maze; where most turned left, he chose right. He could sense Mythal had traveled this path too, so he knew he had chosen correctly. There was an opening in the Maze up a head, and in it was a miniature mausoleum. There were a few doors on each side, and above each door a sign that said “Take only one”.

Fen’Harel knew, he just knew that there was someone or something alive behind these doors, and there were three doors left on this one. He thought about just ignoring it and moving on; knowing Andruil, the grand prize would be more important. He made to move past the Mausoleum, but the sound of soft tears and crying caused him pause. Peaking into one of the already open doors, an eleven slave sat curled up in the corner.

She started when she realized he was there, and quickly dried her eyes. It was then that he noticed that she bore no marks. Not a slave, but an actual Elvhen! What was Andruil thinking? “Please sir, take me with you? I can be a good servant, I promise.” Her voice caught, as she still worked past the lump in her throat from crying. Fen’Harel regarded her for a moment, and then moved to another door, breaking it open to reveal another Elf. Again, this elf was unmarked.

The first elf had followed him, and cried out when he had opened the door, wrapping herself around the second elf. “Oh Lethallan, I was so worried.” Fen’Harel gave them a short moment before intruding. “What do you know that is going on?” He asked softly, hoping to keep his tone even. It didn't surprise him that Andruil would have put fear into these elves. The first elf was the one to answer him.

“We were brought in for possible jobs. That was the promise – “Do well on this and you can have a job that anyone would be envious of. And if they don't want you, well...I can think of something you will be good enough for.” So we came, and then she put us in these cages, for lack of a better term, and told us that the first person who finds us, and releases us, would be our next master.” The first elf hugged the second elf closely, obviously regretting the terms. Fen’Harel just shook his head.

“I do not need more slaves, I have been freeing the ones I do have. Do not follow me.” He turned to head down one of the nearest paths. “But Sir, you don't understand! She will kill us, if we are not claimed! At the end of this, she will kill us ...or worse.” The despair in her voice was enough to give Fen’Harel pause. He didn’t doubt that Anduril would pull that stunt. “Fine, you are mine. For now. Once this night is over, I will release you from my services. Check every closed door on the mausoleum. Any elf still there, comes with us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem like it, but it will eventually turn into an Assassian's Creed story lol.
> 
> Stealing the Artist’s Heart:  
> Future girl traveling in Italy winds up in weird time warp and ends up in 1476 Italy???  
> Right after killing Uberto, Ezio meets Tayla and takes her to Paola’s to recover, where she first sees Leonardo. Shortly after saving his life (just before hunting the Pazzi), Ezio convinces De Medici to house Tayla who occasionally stops in for lunch with Leonardo. As thanks for his help, Tayla aids in hunting down and killing the last of the Pazzi and assist in locating a few of the seals. When Ezio rides after Leo, Tayla is only an hour behind and she aids in the battle after Ezio jumped from the carriage. At her begging, so she can assist in keeping Leonardo safe, Ezio stows her away on board to Venice.
> 
> (Yes I know Leonardo is gay in RL.....but still. shush)

A lot of people thought of Florence for the Renaissance and all the things that came from that, but Tayla knew it as it was now. And what it had become was a tourist trap. During the tourist season she was lucky to make a few hundred dollars with her paintings, and the season had just begun last week. With this early of a start perhaps she could double the amount.

Tayla set up her easel on a corner by the river bend. This was her usual location, and even the street beggars knew it. Now to settle on a good view and angle.  _ Bridge. Definitely need to include the bridge today,  _ Tayla thought, angling to get the best view. Tayla set up her brushes, deciding which brush would work best for which detail she wanted to capture. She set to work, noting that it was just passing the seven o’clock hour. She lost herself and the time in her painting, capturing a few quick pencil drawings of the tourists on the bridge, planning to paint them in later, and was surprised when a voice interrupted her.

“Do you do commissions?” a soft female voice asked. Tayla jumped but quickly recovered, glancing at the set of couples next to her. Both males of the group looked to be from Money, while only one of the females did. She looked much like one of the males, that Tayla immediately guess siblings. “I’m sorry, I was distracted. What was that question again?” Tayla said, hoping the smile she gave them passed as social and warm.  _ Tourists like the warm vendors. _

“I asked, do you do commissions?” the shorter female of the group repeated, with a slight giggle. Her laugh grated on Tayla’s ears, and judging by the eye roll of the other couple, it bothered them too. “Well, it really depends on if the commission matches with my skills. Not going to draw buildings if I cant make a square.” Tayla gave a quick laugh. “What is it you are looking for?”

“Could you paint us?” The girl gave a hopeful smile. “Kristin, I’m not sitting or standing around for who knows how long, just for you to get an artsy souvenir,” the other woman said, not bothering to hid her annoyance. “Jace, why did you have to date a nobody?” the shorter female, Kristin, gave a sad smile at Tayla. “No, no you’re right Tabitha. We don't have time.” Kristin said, giving a look over her shoulder at the others. “Sorry for bothering you,” she said, giving Tayla a brief nod before following the others.

“Wait,” Tayla called out, not wanting to lose any kind of sale. “Do you have time to sit for a picture? I can take a picture, paint that, and then if you come back here in 3 days, I’ll have the finished work.” Kristin gave a hopeful look towards her boyfriend, who shrugged and turned back towards Tayla. Tabitha sighed so heavily it was like she was stuck in traffic on the way to a party, but she and her boyfriend came back too.

Tayla positioned them all just right, overlooking the river. She captured the picture at just the right time, and caught Kristin looking up at Jace through her lashes, the awe from dating someone so far above her social settings, clearly evident on her face. “What do you all think of this one?” Tayla showed them all the picture. “What do I care? Not like I’m buying it,” Tabitha scoffed, then grabbed her guy’s arm and walked off, leaving no chance for a retake if needed.

“I think its perfect,” Kristin said. Jace looked over it carefully before handing the phone back to Tayla. “I think you could do one better,” he said with a wink, then glanced off towards their retreating friends with a shake of his head. “But let me pose us.” Tayla nodded and waited. 

Jace turned Kirsten away from the river, having her look up as though viewing the buildings instead. Tayla watched as his hand reached into his pocket, and she knew what was coming next. Jace stepped back and knelt on the ground, opening a small box, and asked Kirsten to turn around. Kirsten’s face lit up, and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. And that was when Tayla took the picture.

“Perfect,” Tayla said, reviewing the image. “I think that this needs to be completed quicker though. Give me a day and a half, and I will have your painting.” Jace shook her hand, giving a nod, while Kristin studied the ring in the sunlight. Tayla snapped another quick picture before slipping her phone into her pocket and bidding the happy couple addio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their opinions of Snape. Me, I'm mildly *cough*a lot*cough* in love with him. I understand him, I get his reasoning.....I don't condone it. (probably spelt that wrong) Either way, I'm proud of this chapter. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: underage sex is described in this chapter. The OC is 16 or 17 at this point of the story, so its not WAY UNDERAGE, but still. 
> 
> also......heh, wait til the last paragraph. :D

The rest of winter passed quickly and soon it was Valentine’s Day. For no reason I could explain I had the hardest time choosing what to wear for the day. I had decided to stay away from Hogsmeade since I had no one to share this holiday with. I was sitting in the courtyard allowing Tempest some free flight time when a shadow fell across me. “Not up for the festivities involved in this holiday Ms. Willowby?” Snape was standing not three feet from me. I jumped as I hadn’t heard him approach, which was odd due to the amount of snow on the ground. 

“No Sir,” I said trying to steady my breathing. “Holiday’s aren’t any fun when you are the only one amongst your friends without a significant other.” I could have slapped myself; Snape didn’t care for students' woes. He just wanted to make us feel nervous; it’s what he was good at. I looked up and thought I saw a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

“Indeed,” he said, the smile fading into the sneer that seemed to always grace his face. I stood and signaled for Tempest to land. I was getting the butterflies again and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. I was suddenly conscious of the fact that I hadn’t properly brushed my hair that morning, my clothes were wrinkly, and my shoes had holes in them. I realized Tracy had been right; I had developed a crush on my teacher.

“Excuse me Sir,” I said, making a bit more space between us. “I think I’ll return Tempest to her roost and go find something to do inside. It’s getting kind of cold out here.” I started to walk off, but to my discomfort, Snape followed me. “You know Ms. Willowby; I’ve been hearing a lot of stories going around. Things students have been saying about me and another student. Have you heard them yet?”

I was starting to grow even more uneasy. “No sir, I haven’t heard any such stories yet. Why do you ask?” I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to hear the answer. “No I expect you wouldn’t have. Allow me to enlighten you on this matter, if you will. They are saying that I have overstepped my boundaries as a teacher and used my status to gain certain favors from this student. Some of the rumors insinuate that I used the Imperius Curse upon the student. They got this idea from a letter that the student had written.”

By this time we had made it to the owlery. I placed Tempest on her perch, my blood growing cold at his last sentence. I wanted to run and search my bag for my list. Trying to gather my thoughts, I walked over to one of the few windows on the first floor and stared out. I had to think of a way to escape this interrogation without making it obvious. Snape was on to me though I had no idea how.

I felt him walk up behind me and I stiffened. He placed one hand on either side of me and leaned in. His breath tickled the back of my neck. My pulse quickened as I slowly turned around to face him. I tried to speak, to say anything, but my mouth went dry. I licked my lips and tried again, but nothing came out. Snape stepped in and closed the distance between us. “I know it was you who had written the letter,” he said, nuzzling into my neck. I ducked out from between his arms; “I got to go check on…I need to go wash my hair.” It was the lamest excuse but I used it anyways. As I hurried away I hit a patch of ice and slipped down the stairs leaving the owlery; my vision went black as my head connected with the concrete. 

I came to lying in Snape’s bed, in his private chambers. I sat up and looked around. Snape didn’t decorate much. He had the usual Slytherin touches here and there, really only a few banners hanging on the wall. I was in the room by myself; I had no idea where Snape had disappeared. I opened his door and looked down the hall but nothing was recognizable so I decided to stay in his room. 

I don’t know how long I was there but I’m guessing that it was around noon because he came in carrying a tray of food. “I figured you would be hungry when you got up,” he said. “You hadn’t eaten much at breakfast, so I figured it was the reason you passed out earlier. How are you feeling?” My stomach answered for me. He gave me a warm and understanding smile which made my legs turn to jelly. 

We ate in silence. I kept my face down, allowing my hair to work as a sort of cover. I could feel myself being watched and every time I glanced up through my eyelashes, Snape was staring at me. Once the food was gone, Snape waved his wand causing everything to disappear. I sat down on his bed with my hands folded in my lap, and stared at my feet. I didn’t know how to ask when I could leave so I just remained quiet. He fed the fire before coming to sit next to me.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me, about your feelings?” The tone in his voice was soft, and un-accusing. I shrugged, painfully aware of our closeness. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “You have been my favorite since you brought me that salve. I haven’t really been able to take my eyes off you since,” he said as he traced his finger along my neck. I couldn’t suppress the shutter of pleasure that stole through my body. 

“I was afraid,” I whispered, leaning into his hand. “I’ve never felt this way before; I wasn’t sure how to act so I hid it away.” He pulled me towards him, closing what little gap there had been between us. He nuzzled me right behind my ear, inhaling deeply as he did. “You smell so intoxicating,” he mumbled as he brushed his lips along my jawline. The butterflies were doing a full-on circus act in my stomach. I held my breath as his lips drew closer to mine.

Snape drew his hand down from my neck, catching my shirt collar and dragging it down my shoulder. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was thanking myself for choosing the peasant top after all. His lips touched mine and my body melted. He proceeded to kiss his way from my lips down past my chin to the soft spot of my neck. I lost what resolve I had and wrapped my legs around him, pulling myself into his lap.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head before laying me back. He laid kisses across my stomach causing me to squirm in greedy pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him higher. Covering my mouth with his, he brushed his fingers across my breast. I moaned in pleasure; taking the opportunity that my open lips provided, Snape slid his tongue into my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair as our tongues played a duet of unbridled pleasure. 

When I pulled away to catch my breath, Snape lowered himself and started to suckle my breast. I wriggled under the sensation; pulling my legs up to wrap around him. He slowly pulled away from me and started to unfasten my pants. As soon as he had pulled them off I reached up and started to undo his robes. As his robes slid from his body, my gaze traveled across the expansion of muscles that they had concealed. I forced him to lie down and straddled his body.

I traced the hard lines that were wrought with years of hard work and punishment. The scars from years of abuse he tried to hide from my view. I pushed his hands away and kissed every inch of skin I could find; every scar I came across I kissed twice, until I made my way up his chest and back to those lips that yearned for the taste of mine. I pivoted my hips across his swollen staff and it was his turn to moan. When he could handle it no more, he grabbed my ass and flipped us over so I was once again on bottom.

With a thrust he entered me. There was an explosion of fireworks inside my head as the ecstasy of it all over-whelmed me. There was no silence in the room as we both revealed in the feeling of each other. “Oh god Rose, I have never felt so complete in my life.” Snape said into my neck as he thrust deeper into me. I raked my fingers down his back, possibly adding my own touches to his scars. “I’ve never done this before,” I gasped between waves of bliss. Snape kissed the nape of my neck; “You have nothing to fear, you are with me and you are a natural.” The passion ignited stronger as we reached the point of no return…

I awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. It had all been a dream. I looked at the clock next to my bed; three o’clock in the morning. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. I got up, wrapped myself in my robe, and then checked my bag for the list I had hidden all those months ago. To my relief it was still in my book; I shoved everything back into my bag. I watched the stars for a few minutes to calm my racing heart before trying to go back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This OC is gonna get killed....if her snarky mouth doesn't do it, I just might. SMH
> 
> Another HP Fic......what can I say?

I made my way downstairs wearing a black, backless tank-top. Along with that I was wearing a dark green, faux snake-skin mini skirt with black leggings, a pair of heels that my friends termed pole-dancers, a faux Emerald cross that hung down between my breasts, as well as my black dangle feather earrings. I felt like I could handle anything that was thrown at me.

I may have only been fifteen, but I was well trained on the streets for getting what I wanted by looking how I did. That’s not to say that I slept around, but in the states many a guy would believe that they could have you with a few choice words and looks. I figured foreigners would be the same way. I had seen Narcissa change at the sound of the doorbell and knew that this would be a den of wolves, so I had dressed to play the part.

Narcissa almost dropped her drink when she saw me, which caused Lucius to turn around. His jaw dropped in disbelief and his eyes almost bugged out, but he quickly recovered his senses and hurried to my side. “Are you insane coming down here in that? These men will chew you up in that outfit. Now I’m not saying that you have to, but I would suggest that you go change into something more appropriate.” 

I patted his arm. “I’ve lived on the streets of New York. The only difference between that and here is that these guys can do magic. I’m a big girl and can handle myself, just introduce me to everyone and try to enjoy the night for what it is. Besides, you did say I could wear whatever I wanted.” I gave him my most reassuring smile and with a sigh he offered me his arm and we made our way through the crowd. 

Lucius first introduced me to Macnair then to Crabbe and Goyle, two of his closer friends. (I later learned that Lucius didn’t consider anyone but family as close friends.) He pointed out Fenrir as we made our way towards where Voldemort was seated. “Now remember, the Dark Lord can read minds so don’t be surprised if you think something and he asks you about it,” Lucius whispered in my ear. “My lord, may I introduce my niece. She has just joined us from the states.”

“Ah yes, so unfortunate to hear about your mother. She would have done well with us from what I heard, though perhaps you will make a better specimen yourself,” Voldemort said hardly looking me over. “My mother did just fine considering the drugs that were forced into her system,” I began to say. Lucius squeezed my arm in warning just as Fenrir stepped forward. Voldemort shooed Fenrir back a pace. “I see that that is a touchy matter for you,” he said, his eyes boring into mine. My head started to feel foggy as I assumed he was trying to read my thoughts. Just then Fenrir let out a soft growl. “It seems a rat has entered the party my lord,” he said indicating towards the front door.

“Ah Peter, come over here and join us.” Voldemort stood and welcomed Peter with open arms. “Peter here is the newest recruit and I dare say his skills should prove fairly useful in the coming months.” I glanced at Lucius and raised one eyebrow. He caught my silent question and mouthed animagus in response. As we all stood there talking Fenrir kept making cutting remarks about Peter being a rat, which Voldemort ignored and Peter pretended not to care. While I didn’t much care for Peter myself, (street instincts kept telling me he wasn’t trust worthy) I personally couldn’t stand for Fenrir’s remarks.

Dinner was soon served and thankfully I didn’t have to listen to Fenrir anymore. Voldemort had insisted that I sit next to him and Peter so we all could get to know each other better. Part way through the meal, Fenrir had excused himself to go patrol the grounds. It was evident when he came back in that it had started pouring outside. Trying to make a joke, Peter asked him how the weather was which resulted in a remark about drowning rats in this sort of weather. I saw an opportunity to give Fenrir a taste of his own medicine though if I had truly thought it over I would have realized the stupidity of it.

I plugged my nose and made a disgusted face; “Oh yuck. What is that god-forsaken stench?” I then looked pointedly at Fenrir. “Oh wait, it’s just wet dog, my mistake.” Fenrir growled. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew my true strength,” he said between clenched teeth. “Oh please,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “I grew up in New York and we have rats bigger than you. So you might want to give the ‘rat’ in your presence a bit more respect, because if you have seen what I have seen on the streets then you should fear him.”

Fenrir made as though to strike me but Voldemort’s laugh caused him to pause. “Lucius, how did you ever find this girl? She isn’t afraid of my big bad wolf.” Lucius sort of shrugged. “Guess I just lucked out,” he said quickly before taking a drink. Fenrir, having realized that Voldemort supported me in a way continued back to his seat without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Voldy seems too nice in this chapter, but I was going for a "encourage the young recruits and then when they have fully signed on, hit 'em hard" sort of a thing here.
> 
> Also, I REEEEEALLY cant stand Finrir. he is a disgrace to werewolves everywhere.


	9. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a "What if a seemingly muggle woman was to stumble into the magical world?" kind of story.....or it will be, when more is written.

Fairy tales. In every corner of the world there are tales that are so unbelievable, so mystical seeming, that they are termed fairy tales. Every child grows up believing them, and right at this moment, with the sky pouring all it had down on me, I was hoping for one to come true myself. I had to face the facts: I was completely and utterly lost, no one knew to look for me, and judging by the density of the trees I wasn’t likely to be found. 

I knew I was wandering in a Northwestern direction, and according to the map there was supposed to be a town that I was to come across. . . three days ago. I was low on food and lower on spirits. I still couldn’t answer what had led me to take on this adventure, I just knew that something was drawing me into these woods. 

I guess I should have known better than to listen to a stranger, and an old one at that. I had stopped for lunch and was told about a hidden hot springs. The man even pointed it out to me on the map. So here it was two weeks later and I was still looking, only this time I was searching for buildings instead of a hot springs. I had tried to backtrack but due to rockslides and other such hazards, I was unable to follow my path exactly and as such I was in my current condition.

Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself before I get too far into my story. My name is Isabelle Watkins. I was born January 28 th , 1963. My mother was dumped at the hospital and she died a year later due to complications (something about an auto-immune disease which I was fortunate enough not to have myself). As the state could find no living family, I was bounced from foster home to foster home. On the eve of my 15 th birthday something I can’t properly explain happened. 

I was sitting in my room at the orphanage working homework. The headmaster of the establishment called me into their office. There was a letter addressed to me from some lawyer’s office in England. Apparently I had some relatives (emphasis on had) and they had recently passed away leaving their fortune to me. Due to me only being a minor and yet again having no one to care for me, it was arranged that the money would be in a trust until I was of age, thus no longer being a ward of the state.

So it was that at the age of 18 I became rich, like millionaire rich. Guess you’re probably thinking that this sounds exactly like a fairy tale, but have you ever seen what happens when you give an 18 year old LOTS of money. Well long story short, I made some good decisions as well as bad ones. Perhaps, however, my best decision was to go to college.

Anyways, where this is all leading is that in almost 10 years I had a degree in two things that I had fallen in love with: a major in ancient languages (ruins and hieroglyphics) with a minor in botany; and yes I am aware that they are as different as black and white. After graduation I decided to see the world and wanted to start with England since that was where my mysterious benefactor was from; and yes I had a secret hope that someone would recognize me and I could find some answers about my history.

So here we are, the rain pouring down, my food and spirits low, and no hope for a decent shelter for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my longest fic. I really need to post more, its basically all written........
> 
> Anyways, this whole story starts off before Voldemort disappeared. This is a "Mid way" (read that as 1/8 of the way) section of the story.

My parents had gone out on a date and Albus had been called away to the ministry, so we had the house to ourselves. We decided to spend the evening watching movies and eating all sorts of junk food. We even went as far as to invite our friends over as well. I figured no one would mind a final farewell party, as long as we didn’t get too messy. Everyone’s parents had been nice enough to apparate them to our house so we could get started quicker. We had just finished our first movie when Albus apparated right into the living room. “Rosline, there’s been an accident. Your parent’s, I’m sorry my dear girl. The restaurant your parents went to was attacked by death eaters. The death eaters, they didn’t allow anyone to live. I’m sorry my dear girl.” 

You know in the movies, when someone finds out some bad news and then all sound fades away? They aren’t kidding. My initial reaction was to run for the door screaming. Albus tried to stop me but I slipped past him. I remember getting out the door and pulling my wand out before Emmett and Will both tackled me to the ground. I found out later that I had left some pretty deep marks on their face as I clawed to get free. Trinity was holding Alicia; both of them were crying. Albus was standing in the doorway with his wand out; I could vaguely see him working a Patronus. 

Tracy knelt on the ground next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and just cried with me. I remember hearing the screech of the Knight Bus; I was told later that I had managed to signal it before I was tackled. I lay there in my yard, surrounded by my friends, as my world fell apart. I remember hearing the popping of people apparating into the yard and Snape kneeling down beside me. He said something, but I didn’t hear what it was; all I saw was his lips moving, and then my world went black.

***************

I awoke three days later, lying in my own bed. I staggered to my feet; hoping that it was all a dream. As I descended the stairs I could hear voices in the kitchen. I held up outside the door, listening in. “What exactly is happening Albus?” Tracy’s voice came out. I opened the door a crack and peered in. Albus was pacing in front of the oven; Tracy was sitting at the kitchen table. “If Rosie’s parents were killed is she in danger as well?” Albus cleared his throat.

“I don’t know the full extent of the attack; the Minister has yet to answer any questions. Our paper hasn’t even been allowed to release the story. I won’t have any answers until Sn…I already have someone on this so try not to worry.” Albus replied. “I can tell you one thing; one death eater attack usually leads to others. Until we know the reason for this attack, we are all in danger. Perhaps it would be best if you went home instead.” Tracy shook her head; “I grew up with her; I’m not leaving her by herself now, no offense. My parents have already contacted my school and informed them that I would be detained due to a death in the family.” 

I closed the door and went back up to my room. It hadn’t been a dream, my parents really were gone. A small part in the darkest part of my mind I was appreciative of Tracy’s loyalty, but that thought held little comfort. I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling; my mind was totally blank. I didn’t even have the energy to roll over when Tracy brought a tray of food up.

She set the tray down on my desk. “You heard us didn’t you? I thought I heard the door close. I’m sorry Rosie. I can’t imagine what you must be thinking or feeling right now. I already called my parents; they arranged for a different flight for me so I can help with the funeral.” I rolled over and lost control; the tears came and wouldn’t stop. Tracy came and held me while I cried; “I know that is not something you want to hear, sweetie. I’m sorry.” It was dark by the time I stopped. 

Once my tears had dried, Tracy got up. “You’ll be alright Rosie. You have lots of friends to help you through this. I’ll be just across the hall if you need anything.” After she closed the door I got up slowly and tried to eat something. Unable to eat more than a few bites, I changed into my nightgown. I went and sat staring out my window; having been out for three days, I had lost the feeling to sleep. 

It was somewhere around midnight; the moon had disappeared behind a thick layer of clouds. Slowly the feeling of pain ebbed; in its place a cold numbness started to creep in. A shimmering glow drew my attention. Walking out of the orchard, a Pegasus headed straight for the house; it held my attention like no other thing had. It appeared to have been black, were it not for the silver glow it held. It walked right through the fence as though it were a ghost. Midway through the yard it stopped and looked up at my window. I held my breath as it tipped its head before continuing to pass into the house. The numbness faded immediately, as I was filled with a strange kind of loving warmth. I grabbed my bathrobe and threw it on before heading down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Albus and Snape talking in the front room. “Things have gotten worse out here Albus. Something big is in motion, but I’m not finding any clue as to what it is.” I peeked around the corner; the Pegasus was standing there facing Albus. “I have yet to see any wander this far,” Albus spoke. “Never the less we should remain on guard. Keep up your work there Snape; I will make an excuse for your tardiness at school.” The Pegasus stamped its hoof; when it spoke (yes it spoke) it was Snape’s voice coming from it. “Do you think it wise to leave the school open? What if he were to attack there?”

Albus waved his hand as though swatting a fly; “I think it best to attempt to continue living as though we are none the wiser upon his movements. The students will be safe enough with the guards and enchantments placed upon the school, and let’s not forget the very capable staff we have in place. Keep me posted on any developments. And Snape, keep your head down.” 

I pulled my head back around the corner as the Pegasus started to turn around. “How is she?” Snape asked. Albus gave a huff; “She just woke today from that spell you placed. Perhaps next time you would do well to remember it is a student and not an enemy you are dealing with.” Snape scoffed; “You did get a look at her friends before I got there, did you not? I dare say with the state she was in, we could have handed her over to Voldemort and she would have finished off whatever threat he thinks he has become. I had to hit her with a strong enough spell that there would be no chance of her waking up and causing damage to those sent there to help.” 

Albus sighed; “I suppose you may be right. I have yet to thank you for responding so quickly; and for handling that which I could not do myself. Perhaps I have become too attached to the girl.” The Pegasus let out a soft snicker; “You have always been too soft for children in trouble. It may yet be your undoing; I must away now, I shall keep you posted.” I heard Albus start to walk towards where I was standing; not wanting to be caught I hurried up the stairs before he turned the corner and headed to my room. What was happening in the world?

**********************************

Albus had made the arrangements for my parent’s funeral while I had been under Snape’s spell. The day seemed to mirror my mood; cloudy with a chance of rain. There were more people than I would have expected; people from my dad’s work, friends my mom had made, my friends and their family, plus many of my teachers. I still had enough emotion left in me to feel touched when I noticed Tom in the audience. It was odd, but the one person who I wished would have been there was nowhere to be seen. 

Halfway through the priest’s message, the feeling of despair started to fall upon me again. Even though seats had been provided, I had insisted on standing allowing me the opportunity to discreetly back away. I had made it only a few feet when an odd glint caught my eye. When I focused on it more I saw that it was the darkened Pegasus. Knowing that it was somehow linked to Snape made me able to stand the rest of the day.

Five days later we were all on the train heading to Hogwarts. The mood was grim as my friends, not wanting to say the wrong thing, remained quiet. We were all seated waiting for this year’s sorting to finish when Alicia leaned over and asked, “Where’s Snape?” While they all discussed the possibilities of where he might be, I just shrugged and avoided eye contact. It was assumed that I had been in my room when Snape and Albus were talking, so I knew that this would be a time to keep my mouth shut.

This year when classes began, they were harder than expected due to the O.W.L. exams. It was most difficult in Potions because I couldn’t focus on what I was doing. I kept thinking of Snape out there risking his life because of the same attack that killed my parents. When I thought about it more, the more depressed I became, so much so that I had to leave class early. This was how it was for the first few months of school; a rush of emotions allowing the bare minimum in the classes to enter into my understanding.

Mid-November Snape was back at school; the Daily Prophet had been running stories all month about the disappearance of Voldemort. The school had celebrated at this news, but I could see in Albus’ eyes that he didn’t believe he was gone for good. I assumed that the reason Snape had come back was that whatever work he had been doing there was no longer a need for it. 

He looked terrible and constantly shot Albus looks of accusatory, hurt anger. When it came time for classes it was a different Snape; he still held to his rules, but the slightest thing caused a student to lose points and gain detention. All students walked on pins and needles in his presence. I recognized the look he held in his eyes; it was the same one I had seen in the mirror for the last two and a half months. The loss of someone close to you was not something you got over quickly.


End file.
